The Perfect Wife
by GDW311
Summary: Naruto is thinking long and hard about what woman he would like to be with. One-shot Naruto x Ayame. I own nothing.


**The Perfect Wife**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of Kurama the Kyuubi, and hero of Konohagakure and the Shinobi World, is sitting on top of his father's head on the Hokage Mountain, overlooking the village of Konohagakure deep in thought. It has been over a month since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and the conversation he had with his mother's Chakra spirit, where she asked him to find a wife who loves him, as much as she did.

It is this request that has him in deep thought, as he thinks over the women in his life that are around his age; first is Sakura Haruno who he has had a crush on for years, sadly she has never returned his feelings for her, though she has become a great friend to him, the closest their relationship has become, is that of brother and sister, the second is Hinata Hyuga who has had a crush on him for years and he didn't notice, sadly he doesn't return her feelings, as he told her after Pein's invasion when she confessed, the third is Ino Yamanaka while she is a good friend and comrade, she is also bossy and would never love Naruto, as she would never be able to forget the Naruto of old, the fourth is Tenten however Naruto immediately crosses her off, due to the fact she is still in grief over the death of her teammate Neji Hyuga, who she had feelings for and she'd more than likely kill anyone, who made a move on her at present, the fifth is Temari Naruto also crosses her off, due to the fact that she and Shikamaru Nara are in love with each other, even if they're to much in denial to admit it.

Naruto sighs as he can't think of any other girls around his age, when suddenly a voice in the back of his mind, which is not Kurama speaks up.

" _ **What about Ayame?"**_ The voice asks.

" _Ayame is six years older than me, plus she's like an older sister to me, and she views me like a little brother."_ Naruto replies back.

" _ **Come now haven't you had a big crush on her since you were eight, even larger than the one on Sakura?"**_ The voice asks.

" _What no."_ Naruto says.

" _ **Don't lie, the reason you kept going to Ichiraku's, was not because of your love of Ramen it was to see Ayame every day. She has always been kind to you, ever since you were a child when her father brought you to the stand after he found you hurt, she knew what resided in you, and never once held any animosity toward you, plus she can make a good bowl of ramen. So just ask her."**_ The voice finishes.

Naruto is thoughtful after hearing that, so he decides to go into the village, to find and ask her out. As he makes his way, he catches sight of a group of Ayame's friends, who are ogling something in the jewellery store.

"Aw look at it it's so beautiful." One of them exclaims.

"Yeah but look at the price, none of us could afford that." Another exclaims.

"I know." The first sighs in disappointment.

"You should of seen Ayame looking at it the other day, she really wanted it and was disappointed that she couldn't afford it." Another says.

The group leaves and Naruto decides to go and see what they were ogling, it is a very beautifully crafted locket; it has a silver double rope chain, it has a lobster clasp, the locket itself is a golden heart used for holding pictures. They were right in the price it was 500'000 ryo highly expensive for the average civilian, but for Shinobi like Naruto who has completed a number of high ranking missions it was affordable, so Naruto enters the shop and buys the locket.

He then makes his way to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, where he sees Ayame watching the counter drumming her fingers in a bored manner. Thankfully her father Teuchi isn't there favourite customer he may be, but Teuchi would probably blow his lid at anyone asking his daughter out.

"Hiya Ayame-Ne-Chan." Naruto says with his trademark foxy grin.

"Oh hello Naruto-Kun the usual?" Ayame asks.

"Not today." Naruto says, shocking Ayame.

Naruto suddenly gets a really nervous look on his face shocking Ayame even more.

" _Naruto is nervous when has he ever been like this."_ Ayame thinks to herself.

Naruto suddenly hands her a wrapped gift box.

"I wanted to give you this." Naruto says blushing.

Ayame blushes at this never expecting Naruto to hand her a gift. She unwraps the box and gasps in shock when she sees what's inside, it's the locket that she wanted but couldn't afford.

"I heard that you wanted that, so I thought that I'd buy it for you as a gift." Naruto says with a blush.

Ayame leans over the counter and hugs Naruto thanking him over and over.

"Your welcome Ayame-Ne-Chan." Naruto says.

"Will you put it on me?" Ayame asks.

Naruto nods and puts the necklace on Ayame, as he does they lock eyes and Ayame can't help but be mesmerized by his eyes.

" _This is the first time I've ever been this close to him despite him coming here for years, and why have I never got really looked into his eyes before now? They're beautiful like sapphires._ Ayame thinks to herself.

"Ayame-Ne-Chan." Naruto says breaking the silence.

"Yes." Ayame replies.

"I was wondering." Naruto gulps. "Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" Naruto asks really fast but Ayame manages to understand.

A coy smile comes across Ayame's face, she already decides to accept, but why not play a bit.

"And why would the great Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze hero of the world, want to date a mere ramen chef like me?" Ayame asks coyly.

Naruto still being quite dense with women takes the question seriously.

"Well ever since we were kids you've always treated me with kindness, even though you knew what I contained, and though I chased after Sakura, it was only because I thought you'd never see me as more than a little brother, but now I can no longer hide my feelings. So Ayame Ichiraku will you go on a date with me?" Naruto asks more calmly this time.

Ayame can't help but giggle at Naruto taking her playing seriously.

" _Oh Naruto-Kun, you really are a dense idiot it's kinda cute, lucky for you I'll be helping you out of that denseness."_ Ayame thinks to herself.

"Naruto-Kun I would love to go on a date with you, just let me go and get ready, and you should go and get ready as well, meet back here in an hour." Ayame says, with a smile.

Naruto cannot help but whoop in joy as Ayame leaves to get ready, Naruto heads to his apartment to get dressed into a fancy outfit, he decided to buy for an occasion like this. His fancy outfit is a dark blue yukata, with designs of silver winds curling all around the yukata. He makes his way back to Ichiraku's getting some looks from many women on his way, once he returns he sees Ayame wearing a; white yukata with a cherry blossom design, her hair is done in a bun with two long pins holding it together. Naruto cannot help but gap as he approaches her, never having seen her look this beautiful before, Ayame to cannot help but gap at Naruto as he approaches, never believing he could look so handsome or not wear orange.

"So Naruto where are we going?" Ayame asks.

"I thought I'd let you choose, since the place I'd pick is the place you work at." Naruto says.

Ayame can't help but roll her eyes.

"Follow me then." Ayame says, as she leads Naruto to her favourite Dango shop.

(Scene Break)

Teuchi arrives at his ramen stand just as the sun sets to find the stand closed much to his surprise, he hopes that Ayame is alright. He walks in and spots a note on the table, he looks at it and can't help but faint from shock, he suddenly wakes up and can't help but yell Naruto for the entire village to hear.

"I think your father has found out." Naruto says in fear.

Ayame giggles at her new boyfriends reaction.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him." Ayame says, kissing Naruto on his cheek.

(Scene Break)

When Naruto returned Ayame too her house after their first date, Teuchi chased him half way through the village, before Ayame calmed him down, after that he gave Naruto a very stern lecture about not hurting his daughter, before welcoming him into the family.

After three years of dating Naruto and Ayame tied the knot, in the most highly attended wedding ever, two years later they had a son named Katsu Uzumaki-Namikaze. As Naruto holds his son who has his mother's hair and his eyes, he can't help but think he got the perfect wife, a kind hearted woman who can make a great bowl of ramen.

 **AN**

Here is the pronunciation for Katsu, KA-TSOO

A

as in bat, can

K

as in cat

OO

as in boot, soon

S

as in side

T

as in top


End file.
